Crashing into the world of Remnant II
by acerjoestar
Summary: how ever seen that Washington have betrayed the reds and blues, a group of unknown people came to assist prison blues from stopping Washington and his goons I'm doing something horrible.
1. characters of the crossover

A/N: the characters are from Lupin the third, JoJo's bizarre adventure golden wind, tobot and OC's.

**Lupin III:**

Lupin III (Part V)

Jigen (Part V)

Goemon (Part V)

Ami

Albert

Zenigata (Part V)

**OC:**

Heavy Joestar

E-101

E-102

E-103

Lawson

Karner

Nova

Squaredot

**Tobots:**

Tobot Beta

Tobot Alpha

Tobot Theta

Tobot Rocky

Tobot Valkan

Tobot Tornado

Ambulan

Jango

Metron

Mach W

**JoJo bizarre adventure golden wind:**

Giorno Giovanna/ Stand's name: golden requiem

Guido Mista/ Stand's name: Sex pistol

Trish Una/ Stand's name: Spicy girl


	2. Betrayal

At beacon academy, some of the students realize that all the reds and blues we're not here.

That's odd where are they. Pyrrha said worried.

I don't know I got a bad feeling like something happened to them.. Ren said.

I don't think that they could be kidnapped. Jaune replied to Ren.

Who in the world would want to kidnap them? Blake said confused.

Perhaps it could be the White fang. Weiss said.

Who would want to kidnap those idiots. Blake replied to Weiss.

for ransom. Weiss said to Blake.

Let's be honest you do make a good point. Yang said.

But then again there were no White fang soldiers anywhere. Ruby replied to Yang.

she's right that this could be someone else who is very skilled at sneaking and dragging them outside without a trace. Blake said.

Who can that be? Yang said.

wayman I remember that Washington has been acting suspicious. Weiss said.

All right I forgot about that. Jaune said.

Did someone say my name? Washington said to them.

Everyone look at Washington seeing that he was the only one here except for the others.

Washington, you are alone.. Blake said.

Where are the others? Ruby asked Washington.

Washington did not reply without saying anything.

Where's Caboose, Tucker and Carolina!? Yang yelled at Washington.

What happened to them! Weiss yelled.

Why should I care what happens to them.. Washington said in a serious tone to them.

Everyone was in shock.

What are you saying... Jaune said.

Are you saying that you killed your own team!? Ruby said in shock.

Sometimes you have to do team killing, even if you don't have to hesitate.. Washington replied to Ruby.

This is insane. Yang said.

What the heck happened to you... Blake said.

Have you completely lost it.. Weiss said.

Why did you betray your team like that!? Ruby yelled at Washington.

They're supposed to be your friends. Jaune said to Washington.

Friends friends don't make me laugh.. they're nothing but tools to me. Washington said to them.

I cannot believe this. Ruby said.

Now it's too bad that they're already dead.. Washington said to them.

You bastard! Yang yelled at Washington.

how could you throw your own team like that. Blake said to Washington.

I am a soldier and I will follow my own orders in life. Washington said and walked away.

I'm going to make him pay! Yang said.

That he has a lot of good experience with combats. Blake said to Yang.

Well there's nothing we can do. Weiss said.

What should we do now without them... Ruby said.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: Washington betrayed the reds and blues and working with cinder and White fang. See you all in the next chapter 


	3. The Rescuing

Outside of the warehouse.

Lupin and his gang saw the whole thing.

Looks like we got to help those guys. Lupin said.

Do you have a plan to take out the guards. Jigen said to Lupin.

I do have a plan but we'll have to do it, in stealth. Lupin replied to Jigen.

Ready for combat. Goemon said.

That's music to my ears. Tobot Y said.

Calculating the success of our victory 100% or 90% the victory. Tobot X said.

Okay everyone let's getting place. Lupin said to them.

Lupin sneak into the warehouse without being detected.

Jigen and Goemon sneak inside the basement of the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse The blood gulch crew including Carolina were kept hostages.

*Dammit wash, I will not forget..* Tucker said whispering to himself.

Lupin aimed his Walther p38 at one of the guards head and shot him.

What the!? Guard-one said.

There's Intruders inside the building, annihilate them! Guard-two said to Guard-one.

The Guards were shooting at The Intruders.

Jigen what shooting three of them with his revolver.

Goemon slice and dice some of the cards in half with his sword.

Who are those people? Grif asked curiously.

Whoever they are they are on our side. Carolina replied to Grif.

Goemon cut the rope for the blood gulch crew and Carolina.

Thanks. Carolina said to Goemon.

It is my job. Goemon replied to Carolina.

Now that we're free... Sarge said.

It's time to get to pay back! Simmons said.

Yeah I'm not going to forgive Washington. Tucker said with rage.

I wish you guys could take your revenge on your friend, but still you guys are no position to fight. Lupin said to The blood gulch crew.

He's right you guys are completely injured. Doc said.

Aw Dang it! Sarge said.

So who are you three? Carolina ask them.

My name is Lupin 3rd a phantom thief. Lupin introduced himself.

I'm Jigen, Lupin the 3rd right hand man and a great gun slinger. Jigen introducing himself.

I'm Goemon, a samurai that fights for Honor. Goemon introducing himself.

Well look at that we're meeting a samurai for first time. Simmons said.

So I guess you're The last samurai on Earth. Donut said to Goemon.

That is true pink one. Goemon replied to Donut.

I'm lightish red, why doesn't anyone get that.. Donut said embarrassed to himself.

Lupin gave the blood girls crew their weapons back.

Red Team:

Sarge: shotgun, pistol, 5 grenades.

Grif: grenade launcher & battle rifle.

Simmons: assault rifle & battle rifle.

Donut: SMG & battle rifle.

Blue Team:

Carolina: dual SMGs & battle rifle.

Tucker: plasma sword & assault rifle.

Caboose: assault rifle & pistol.

Doc: plasma pistol & medical kit.

However Tucker's plasma sword did not work.

What!? Come on why aren't you working. Tucker said.

What's wrong? Sarge asked Tucker.

I don't understand why my sword ain't working anymore.. Tucker said depressed.

All this could be a problem.. Carolina said.

Oh yeah I brought you some new toys to play with. Lupin said to them.

A bunch of vehicles came into the warehouse.

What in the world? Simmons said confused.

What are they? Carolina asked curious

They're called Tobots. Jigen replied to Carolina.

Red Team Tobot's:

Sarge: Valkan

Simmons: Alpha

Grif: Rocky

Donut: Ambulan

Blue Team Tobot's:

Carolina: Jango

Tucker: Beta

Caboose: Theta

Doc: Mach W

Okay let's go! Lupin said.

Yeah let's put the pedal to the metal! Simmons said.

And they drove off back to beacon.

To Be Continued..


	4. The return of the blood gulch crew

The blood gulch crew and Lupin the 3rd and his gang we're driving with the tobot to go back to beacon academy.

however some of the people at beacon saw Metron at in vehicle mode

Did you see that? A male person said.

A train on road!? Another person said in shock.

How the hell is that possible!? Female person said.

I believe we do not want to see this. Male person said.

At the beacon academy.

Team RWBY was thinking about Washington that he betrayed his own team.

I cannot believe this. Ruby said disappointment.

Why in the world did Washington do that!? Blake said.

One second he was a good guy, and the next second he was a bad guy. Yang said.

I really don't trust him. Weiss said.

they hurt a diesel horn.

Did you guys hear that. Ruby said to them.

It sounds like a diesel horn. Blake said.

Look over there! Weiss yelled at them pointing at a trade coming towards them.

Metron and the other Tobot stop.

What the heck!? Ruby said in shock.

Well that's a first. Blake's said.

Out of each tobot the reds and blues including their new friends came out.

Oh my God! Ruby yelled at shock.

Each member of Team RWBY carried the reds and blues.

What in the world happened to you guys? Yang asked them.

Washington, did this to them. Lupin said to them.

How could one person through this much damage. Blake said confused.

He's been trained in the military, Washington is a freelancer. His of the elite class. Jigen explained to them.

Well that explains a lot. Weiss said.

Well we cannot tell, anyone about him. Yang said.

You'll make things even more difficult. Tucker said.

Then we'll have to expel Washington somehow. Carolina said thinking.

While you guys do need to get some rest. Blake said to them.

Yeah we do need to get a lot of rest and to get ourselves healed. Sarge said.

I agree. Goemon said.

We will wait until the festival. Simmons said.

Is the next time if Washington does not kill us. Grif said.

I agree we should keep this to ourselves. Yang said.

And nice cars you have. Yang sad looking at the cars.

I know I liked it. Lupin agreed with Yang.

The reds and blues along with Team RWBY including Lupin the 3rd and his gang went inside beacon academy.

To Be Continued...


	5. Invasion

The reds and blues were getting ready for the festival and the tournament.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from beacon.

Agent Washington was at one of the towers the old AI.

AI to Washington: why did you return?

To send a signal. Washington replied.

AI to Washington: where do you want me to send it to?

To everyone across the Universe. Washington said.

AI to Washington: what do you mean by everyone including humans and other sentient life-form.

That is correct. Washington replied.

AI to Washington: ready to send the signal out to every life form in the universe.

Washington left the old relic area.

I hope this will buy them some time. Washington said to himself.

(I don't care what happens to my old team I'm just getting out of this miserable planet..) Washington said his mind.

Meanwhile outside deepest far reaches of space.

Three covenants ships or patrolling areas. However they received the signal.

An elite came into the bridge where the brutes was static.

Master patriarchate's we have received signal. Elite said to Patriarcas.

Do you know where the signal is coming from? Patriarcas asked Elite.

We pinpointed the signal where it's coming from an unknown planet similar to Earth. Elite replied to Patriarcas.

How very interesting... Patriarcas said intrigued.

Mobilized all forces to infiltrate the planet and conquer it. Patriarcas ordered all covenant forces.

The covenant ships began to move to the signal.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: things are about to get a lot of rough for now along with the covenant Armada coming to the planet. See you all in the next chapter..


	6. Unleash Your Potential

While everyone else was doing nothing, Tucker was training by himself alone.

I will not forgive what you've done, Washington.. Tucker said in Rage.

He kept on slashing and dashing some of the dummies.

I'll be stronger than you could ever imagine, when that day comes I will make sure you pay for what you have done... Tucker said.

Tucker noticed that he wasn't alone.

who's there! Tucker said pointing his plasma sword at the unknown figure.

The unknown figure turned out to be Heavy Joestar.

I never seen you before around here Tucker said to Heavy.

Let's just say I'm here to train you. Heavy replied to Tucker.

How in the world are you going to train me? Tucker asked Heavy.

For starters you have hidden potential within you to unleash.. Heavy reply to Tucker.

What exactly do you mean by that.. Tucker asked Heavy.

There's only one explanation to Unleash Your Potential is to fight me now.. Heavy reply to Tucker.

Heavy and Tucker started fighting doing hand to hand combat.

( I could sense power growing inside of him, there's no doubt about him he has hidden potential..) Heavy said in his mind.

Good I'll try to think about something that makes you angry enough to unleash your power.. Heavy said to Tucker.

The only thing that Tucker thinks about that only made it mad was Washington betraying them.

I hate U Washington...?! when Tucker was thinking about Washington something snapped inside of him.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Tucker scream so loud a burst of energy.

Tucker's energy surged completely out of nowhere shaking the ground itself.

What the hell is that?! Simmons said concerned.

Is there an earthquake happening!? Grif said nervously.

After when the ground stop shaking.

What the hell was that... Carolina said.

I'm not sure that doesn't seem to be a normal tremor... Simmons said to Carolina.

Heavy saw that Tucker was covered in blue aura including his hair was glowing.

...! Tucker was completely speechless.

What the hell is this, feel like I have growing stronger.. Tucker said.

Heavy clapped his hands while Tucker looked confused.

This is what I really wanted to see that you have unlocked your full potential. Heavy explained to Tucker.

This iEnergy hidden the side of me now, I could see why... Tucker said.

Okay it's time for me to power a Heavy said to Tucker.

Heavy became Kaioken x20, which shook the ground a little bit.

Tucker and heavy were fighting in their power forms which made a of a lot of Tremors.

Everyone came to the training Arena to see what was the noise is when they were all surprised.

What in Sam Hill's name is going on!? Sarge said in SHOCK.

Never mind that what happened to Tucker's hair. Simmons said pointing at Tucker's hair glowing.

It's just like mines but different.. Yang said to herself.

When Heavy and Tucker were about to clash their fists which created wind flowing into the room.

Talk about power going Beyond this world.. Ruby said with amazement.

Boat Heavy and Tucker were done training and left.

Everyone was amazed by all of this.

I guess the one in the aqua armor has hidden potential.. Weiss said.

But you knew that he was able to pull off something like that. Blake said to Weiss.

Just like me, able to control those moves I've never seen before.. Did he Use magic or something.. Yank whisper to herself and left.

To Be Continued..  
A/N: Tucker did not know that he actually unlocked a new power that's just like Yang but except different. However it was just like a Super Saiyan but different color. See you all in the next chapter..


	7. The New Trainer

Tucker was getting a lot stronger, start training himself.

Ever since I got this new power, I became a lot stronger.. Tucker said to himself.

The next time I see Washington I'm going to clobber is face the ground! Tucker said with rage.

Heavy came into the training room with special guest.

Hey who exactly is that you brought with you? Tucker asked Heavy.

This year's going to be your new training partner. Heavy replied to Tucker.

Who exactly is this guy, if is my training partner. Tucker said too Heavy.

Let's just say you two will get along pretty fine. Heavy said to Tucker.

Yeah sure that we can get along... Tucker said to Heavy.

Heavy left the both of them all alone.

Who exactly are you though? Tucker said to go person.

What you say I am Turtles asst I am your new trainer. Turtles has said introduced himself to Tucker.

You know I'm not even going to go easy on you.. Tucker said to Turtles.

Turtles has power up including soccer went his Tucker used his Super Saiyan.

Tucker & Turles fight non-stop causing a lot of Tremors.

Turles used his hyperdrive kill at Tucker, but Tucker dodged some of the Kai blast.

Tucker punch Turtles list in the face, while Turles punch Tucker in the chest.

Yang and came to see what was all the Ruckus going on.

Who the heck is this guy? Yang said to herself.

God damn, they are becoming a lot strong. Yang said concerned.

I have to admit you got some great potential. Turtles said to Tucker.

I have to admit, you're not bad as well.. Tucker said to Turtles.

Both Tucker and Turles did a fist bump.

Hey do you want to join my team. Tucker asked Turles.

I want to see how good they are if I want to train them to come strong just like you. Turles asked Tucker.

Tucker and Turles became like friends.

Both Turtles and Tucker left the training Arena.

What looks like this is beginning of a new relationship.. Yang said with interest.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
